world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102213 dean sami
08:35 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:35 -- 08:35 TA: Hey, sami 08:36 AA: Dean! What was up with that flippin' weird message you sent me earlier? 08:36 AA: The crazy one with all the garbled text? 08:37 TA: oh, i was locked in a closet 08:38 AA: Is that some sort of Harry Potter style punishment for staying up past lights out? 08:39 AA: Like being locked in the cupboard under the stairs? 08:40 TA: nah, Jack locked me in their 08:40 AA: Jack....that guy that Kate's been making googoo eyes at? 08:41 TA: yes, Jack the Guy who isn't even, and some kind of evil monster who is hell bent on killing us 08:41 AA: What the flip? 08:42 TA: yeah 08:42 TA: din't you see the notice about me entering the medium 08:43 AA: I did, actually, but only just a second ago while I was talking to one of the trolls. I was about to message Kate about it because it looked like something went weird with Jack's entry. 08:46 TA: it was supposed to be my entry, but jack hitched it from me 08:47 AA: That's screwed up. So what happened to Jack? 08:47 TA: he feld 08:47 TA: i don't know were he is currently 08:48 TA: but accoding to nate he has a new handle 08:50 TA: punctualPilferer 08:51 AA: So not crackerJack1337? That's what the message said when he entered. 08:51 TA: nah, i think thats his real name 08:51 AA: No one's mother named them flippin' crackerJack1337. = P 08:51 AA: Oh, speaking of mothers! I got a present from mine! 08:51 TA: yeah, well jacks not human 08:52 AA: Which is weird because I didn't even know she was still alive! 08:52 TA: so he probley doesn't even have a mother 08:52 AA: Wait, is he one of these troll guys then? 08:52 AA: The ones who keep pretending to be aliens? 08:52 TA: nah, he's not a troll 08:52 TA: i think i would be able to see horns though that shitty wig of his 08:53 AA: Trolls have horns now? 08:53 TA: haven't trolls alwas had horns 08:53 AA: I don't know. I've never seen one of their silly larp games in person. 08:53 TA: since when did trolls never have horns 08:53 TA: come on read up on your lore, trolls alwas have horns 08:54 AA: Man, trolls are different in every flippin' book they show up in. How am I supposed to know which one to take as real in these guys' silly version? 08:54 AA: Do they turn into stone when they go out in the daytime? 08:54 TA: gotta go back to the sorce, midevil lore 08:55 TA: which is everything my land is about, theirs castles and villages and even dragons here 08:55 AA: I think trolls and dwarves were the same thing in the oldest stories! 08:59 TA: nah man they were seperate 09:02 AA: If you say so! It's not like these trolls are real trolls anyway. 09:02 TA: anyways the main reason i contacted you was i was wondering if you had any troll handles, i want to get to know these larper 09:02 TA: s 09:04 AA: Only one I talked to was Balish, who was conciseTactician. 09:04 AA: He wanted to make a truce with us about not zerg rushing because this whole entry thing has been so screwed up. 09:05 TA: thanks maybe this one will respond, as the ones nate gave me didn't give me anything 09:05 TA: hopefully this guy will work out 09:06 TA: but, nice talking to you sami 09:06 AA: Well I'm flippin' glad you're safe, at least, Dean. Sucks about that Jack guy. I think Kate really liked him. 09:06 AA: Nice talking to you too. 09:06 TA: yeah, well i sure Kate will find someone else 09:11 TA: what was this bargin, balsih talked about 09:12 AA: Just "no zerg rushes." 09:12 AA: Well those weren't his words. 09:12 TA: he got upset when i tried to talk to him 09:13 AA: Yeah, he's got a rough exterior. 09:13 AA: I'll bet he's got a flippin' creamy center, though. 09:13 AA: Like most people who pretend to be jerks. 09:14 TA: so your saying i should try to talk to him again?? 09:15 AA: I don't know! He might be one of those people who prefers to build a friendship slowly. 09:16 AA: It looks like my friendship clock for him has only been going for about thirty minutes, so that might be too flippin' quick for him~! 09:16 TA: okay i will leave him be for the moment, but i sure can't stand having someone not like me 09:16 TA: so maybe you could put in a good word 09:18 -- talentedAviator TA winks -- 09:19 AA: Next time I talk to him maybe. I gotta try and get in touch with Kate, first. Make sure she's not torn up over this Jack thing. 09:19 AA: And then work on some way not to freak the flip out over this creepy land I ended up in. 09:20 TA: what land did you get, i Got The Land of Banners and Dragons, or Lobad cause it's so bad ass 09:21 AA: Land of Gallows and Torches. 09:22 TA: well that suck 09:22 TA: LoGAT 09:24 TA: also think you could put a good word in for me with kate as well?? 09:25 AA: You're not friends with Kate? 09:26 TA: oh no, i am, i just think she's kida cute 09:26 AA: Oh. Wow. Flip, I don't know how to talk to people about that sort of thing. 09:26 AA: Actually, most people don't trust me with secrets like that because I'm really not that flippin' good at keeping secrets! 09:27 TA: it's okay 09:27 TA: i trust you 09:27 TA: you a fellow millitary pal 09:28 AA: If you flippin' say so! 09:28 TA: i say so 09:30 TA: also, shes seems really nice 09:32 TA: anyways i gotta go do the dishes 09:32 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:32 --